


Love And Other Space-Related Things

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Science Fiction, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been stationed in the Pegasus Galaxy for almost a year now, and he’s finally starting to settle in. He’s gotten used to the constant danger, the space travel, and even the fact that Sam’s sleeping with an alien. And Dean’s habit of constantly landing himself in the infirmary has also landed him in a sort-of relationship with Benny, the expedition’s head surgeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Other Space-Related Things

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate Atlantis AU. The briefest of SGA primers: The Atlantis expedition is a group of military personnel and civilians who have used wormholes (called Stargates) to travel to the Pegasus Galaxy and inhabit the city of Atlantis, left behind by a now-extinct alien race called the Ancients, from which humans are descended. The expedition sends teams of military officers and scientists through the Stargate to explore other planets within the Pegasus Galaxy; to make allies, trade with the other inhabitants of the galaxy, and look for power sources to help keep Atlantis running. Almost all of the “aliens” within the Pegasus Galaxy are human, and occasionally some of them will join the Atlantis expedition for various reasons.

Dean stifled a yawn as he flew the Jumper back through the Gate. It had been a long day, with way too much hiking for his taste. He would kill for a mission on a nice flat planet, something without mountains and overgrown forests full of alien bugs and God-knows-what else.  
  
(Not that he could complain much; he  _was_  exploring another galaxy and living in the lost city of Atlantis, after all. How many people could say they do  _that_  for a living?)  
  
Sam was typing away at some energy calculations on his tablet in the back of the Jumper, and Cas was immersed in reading from the Ancient database. They both looked up as the ship entered the wormhole. Dean had mostly gotten used to Gate travel by now, but travelling across half the galaxy in the blink of an eye still wasn’t exactly something you could tune out.  
  
Dean stopped to let Sam and Cas out of the Jumper when they came out the other side of the Gate into the Atlantis control room. He’d seen the glances they’d been giving each other all day, and he didn’t want to keep them waiting and longer than necessary. The two of them practically ran up the stairs toward the living quarters, barely stopping to shout a goodbye over their shoulders, and Dean shook his head fondly. If one of the Winchester brothers was going to end up banging a dude from another planet, Dean would have thought it’d be him, not Sam (but of course, that had been before he met Benny.)   
  
And God, even just  _thinking_  about Benny put a smile on his face. He flew up into the Jumper Bay and parked the ship before heading to the nearest transporter that would take him to the infirmary.  
  
When he got there, Benny was in his office, so absorbed in the Ancient medical files he was reading that he didn’t even notice Dean standing in the doorway. Dean grinned.   
  
“Excuse me, I need a doctor here.”  
  
Benny looked up, face so tense that Dean felt a little guilty. But when he realized that it was just Dean, his face lit up in a smile.   
  
“How was the mission?” he asked.   
  
Dean shrugged, shutting the door behind him as he stepped into the office. “Alright. We met the locals on the planet, and they want to meet with Bobby sometime. Apparently they’ll only negotiate with our  _leader_.” Dean rolled his eyes. “How was your day?”  
  
Benny started to speak, but his words were cut off by a yawn that said it all.   
  
“That bad?” Dean asked, pulling up a chair next to Benny. Benny nodded, eyes slipping shut as he leaned into Dean’s shoulder.  
  
“Six major injuries, one scientist hit with a Wraith stunner, and a whole team sick from poisonous berries off-world.” He sighed. “You’d think the world’s best and brightest could figure out not to eat the alien fruit.”  
  
“Damn,” Dean murmured sympathetically, nudging Benny’s head off his shoulder so he could kiss him. Benny let out a little moan against Dean’s lips, and Dean couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“When are you off?” he asked, pulling away reluctantly.  
  
Benny sighed, burying his face in Dean’s neck. “Never,” he murmured into the skin.   
  
Dean made a comforting sort of humming noise, stroking the back of Benny’s neck. It wasn’t much of an exaggeration; out of the four nights in the last two weeks that he’d spent with Benny, three of them ended in a medical emergency severe enough to call Benny back to the infirmary. Dean could hardly remember the last time either of them had gotten a full night’s sleep individually, let alone together. Drawbacks of being on a full-time mission in the Pegasus galaxy, he supposed.  
  
Benny nuzzled against Dean’s shoulder before pulling away tiredly. “Two more hours,” he said, stifling a yawn. “Charlie promised she’d cover for me ‘til morning after that. She can handle pretty much anything, so long as no one picks up an alien disease or somethin’.”  
  
“I hope not,” Dean replied, shaking his head. “They could at least have the decency to wait until you’ve had a good night’s sleep to get infected.”  
  
Benny laughed. “I’ll be sure to tell the viruses that.”  
  
Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss him. “I’ve gotta go file my mission report. Meet you in my quarters after that?”  
  
“You don’t have to wait up for me,” Benny protested, but Dean just shook his head.   
  
“Sleep isn’t the only thing we both need right now,” he said pointedly. Benny’s eyes widened.  
  
“Oh,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss Dean again. His beard brushed against Dean’s face, rough and scratchy, sending little tingles of pleasure down Dean’s spine. Dean slipped a hand under Benny’s shirt and jacket, palm splayed over the warm skin of his side. Benny hummed contentedly into Dean’s mouth.  
  
After a few moments, Dean managed to tear himself away (mostly to stop himself from trying to get Benny’s pants off right there in the infirmary – for some reason, he doubted that would meet proper medical regulations).  
  
“I’ll see you soon,” he murmured. Benny smiled back tiredly.  
  
“Can’t wait.”  
  
Dean took his time with the mission report, trying to fill time as much as possible. Still, he was finished within an hour. He sighed, stretching hugely as he headed in the direction of the nearest transporter. It was only a few minutes’ walk from there to his quarters, and he was left with almost another hour before Benny would be off duty. At least he could change out of his uniform now.  
  
He wriggled out of his vest and his boots, and peeled off his sweaty t-shirt. He did need a shower pretty badly. He took his time under the water, scrubbing away the sweat and dirt from the long hike earlier that day, letting the steam relax his sore muscles. By the time he was done, he’d wasted another half-hour.  
  
He stood naked in front of his closet, trying to decide on what to wear. He felt ridiculous putting this much thought into it; Benny had seen him covered in dirt and sweat and blood more than a few times (not to mention watching over him as he vomited for hours on end that one time he made the mistake of trying the local food on one of his earlier off-world trips). He was sure that if none of that had diminished Benny’s attraction towards him, his choice of outfit wouldn’t matter much – especially when it would be coming off as soon as Benny got here anyway. Finally, he decided on a pair of thin pajama pants and nothing else.  
  
He spent the next few minutes practically pacing the room. He knew it was stupid to suddenly feel this anxious; he and Benny had been together for months now, and they were past the stage of self-consciousness – relationships tended to move pretty fast out here in the Pegasus Galaxy, with the constant threat of attack from the Wraith and whatnot. But Dean had no idea when they’d get to spend the whole night together like this again, and he wanted it to be good; hot and romantic and relaxing all at once.  
  
When they got back to Earth, they were  _so_  going to have date nights more often.  
  
Dean leaned against the wall, cool and smooth against his back. It calmed him down a little, and he closed his eyes, thinking about what he wanted to do to Benny when he got here. Maybe push him up against the closed door and suck him off, or throw him down on the bed and ride him until they were both shouting out each other’s names. God, that sounded good.  
  
Dean slipped one hand beneath the fabric of his pajama pants, tugging at his hard cock. Just a few strokes, enough to give him some small amount of relief until Benny got here –   
  
“Starting without me?”  
  
Dean blinked his eyes open at the sound of Benny’s voice. He’d been too lost in the sensation to hear the soft  _whoosh_  of the door opening. Benny was grinning at him, despite the dark circles under his eyes, and God, Dean needed him naked  _right the hell now_.  
  
The door slid shut behind Benny as Dean practically dragged him into the room, biting at his neck and pushing him towards the bed and trying to get his clothes off all at once.  Benny chuckled.  
  
“Slow down, there,” he murmured, kissing him, soft but firm. “We got time.”  
  
And God, Dean could hardly remember the last time they’d had time – time to fuck nice and slow, no rushing to finish before one of them got called back to duty. Charlie had promised to handle the infirmary, and Dean had explicitly told the rest of his team not to call him in the next nine hours for anything short of an attack on the city. They had time for  _everything_.  
  
(Even the cuddling that Dean strongly insisted he was indifferent towards, although he knew Benny could see right through that particular lie.)  
  
“Right,” Dean breathed, and he kissed Benny again, lips parting and tongues sliding together eagerly, Benny’s warm hand moving up to cup the side of Dean’s face. Dean still had half an urge to beg Benny to fuck him into the mattress right now, but Benny was right; now that they had the time, they should use it. The frantic fucking could wait until the next time they were trying to squeeze in some alone time during working hours.  
  
“I’ve missed you,” Benny murmured into Dean’s mouth, hands sliding down his back and cupping his ass. Dean moaned a little, letting Benny guide his hips forward. Benny was just as hard as Dean was, rubbing against his hip in soft, slow movements.   
  
“Bed?” Dean suggested, and Benny nodded, letting Dean walk him backwards until he could sit down on the edge of the bed. Dean climbed onto his lap, straddling Benny’s thighs, and Benny rocked up against him.   
  
“Fuck,” Dean breathed, kissing him again. He worked Benny’s jacket open, tossing it haphazardly to the floor, and pulled his shirt off over his head. He ran his hands over Benny’s chest, grinning at the familiar feeling of the hair there. Benny slipped a hand down the back of Dean’s pajama pants, one finger lazily slipping between his cheeks, and Dean moaned, pushing back into the touch. Benny broke the kiss and grinned up at Dean.  
  
“Less clothes,” Dean suggested, and Benny nodded.  
  
“Yeah,” he breathed, and then they were both rushing to get their pants off as fast as possible. Dean ended up on top of Benny, kissing him deeply and wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. Benny moaned, hands grabbing at Dean’s ass again, and rocked up against him.  
  
“Been thinking about this all day,” He murmured, lips against Dean’s jaw.  
  
Dean groaned. “Tell me about it.”  
  
Benny started to roll them over, but Dean stopped him with a hand on his chest.   
  
“Nope,” Dean said, smirking. “You’re gonna lay back and let me do all the work.”   
  
The grateful smile that spread across Benny’s face was completely worth it.   
  
Dean secretly loved it when they fucked like this. Their normal sex was great, of course, energetic and loud (and thank God for the wonderful soundproofing in the living quarters); but there was something special about nights like these, where Dean would ride Benny slow and gentle, soft moans swallowed in lazy kisses, hands caressing rather than scratching. Dean let himself get lost in the sensation, in  _Benny_ ; not thinking, just feeling. Benny’s hands were warm on his hips as they guided him gently, and Dean leaned back, palms flat on Benny’s chest, head tipped back and eyes shut, happy to just feel Benny inside him. Their hips sped up as they neared the edge, and they came together, Dean falling forward to kiss Benny again, both of them gasping each other’s names into the space between their lips.  
  
Afterwards, Dean smiled contentedly as he waved his hand over the light control. The room darkened, lit only by Atlantis’ city lights shining through the window. Somewhere out there, people were rushing around laboratories and meeting rooms and control panels, keeping the base up and running; but for the next few hours, none of that was Dean’s responsibility. He curled back into Benny’s arms, Benny’s chest warm and solid against his back. Their legs tangled together beneath the sheets, and Dean smiled tiredly.  
  
“That was great,” he said.  _Understatement of the year_. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this relaxed.  
  
“Back at ya,” Benny murmured, kissing down the back of Dean’s neck. Dean smiled, his eyes slipping shut. That had been half of what they both needed; the other half was just each other and a good night’s sleep.  
  
And maybe another round in the morning, if they were lucky.


End file.
